-
by IHeartSKatic
Summary: Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli have to find a way to manage their kids, their careers and their state of mind.
1. Chapter 1

"I totally won the fucking game!" the tall boy says as he turns the doorknob.

"Language! And you did not, you clearly cheated.' the honey blonde girl responds.

The kids walk into the foyer of the house, making noises as they drop their backpacks on the floor and head to the living room, still arguing about the game.

"Fine, so you tell me how you can be so sure. How do you know that I cheated?"

"I'm done talking about this with you" she sighs, loosing her patience.

"You're just mad cause I won."

"Seriously Noah, you kill my patience." the girls says with a grin. "Mom! Ma! We're home!"

* * *

Jane screams into her pillow case once she hears her daughter's voice and Maura can't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

The doctor looks at her wife's frown and giggles again.

"Did you honestly think that you would get a day off from your kids too?"

"No, Maura, I did not think that. I just thought that I would have more alone time with you. I mean, we haven't been alone together in a while and we haven't, you know..."

"Engaged in sexual intercouse?"

"Oh my God, Maura! Gross!" Jane's cheeks blush instantly "Why can't you just say 'sex' as a normal person?"

Maura opens her mouth to speak again, but all that comes out is another giggle.

"Anyway.. As I was saying, I also can't deal with 'Ma, Noah hid the control from me again and is making me watch this stupid show!' or 'Mom, Izzie drank my orange juice!' or the endless arguments about little insignificant things."

* * *

"NOAH!"

Izzie stares at the freezer, examining its contents, her face burning with anger and her hands curled into fists.

"What is it?" Noah leans on the door frame in the kitchen, staring at his sister's back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE MY 'RED VELVET CHEESE CAKE' ICE CREAM!"

The boy realizes that he is in a very big - huge even - trouble.

"Izzie, calm down! I. Did. Not. Eat. Your. Ice. Cream." he spaces the last words so that she can hear them clearly.

"I KNOW YOU DID! DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT."

"There are two other people living in this house, Izzie, so before you freak out on me you should ask them about your fancy-pants ice cream."

"MOM IS ON A CONSTANT DIET AND MA HATES THIS FLAVOR. I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

She points at him, the tip of her finger almost numb.

 _Dammit._ He doesn't have any more excuses.

Noah turns around quickly and run towards and up the stairs, his heart skipping a beat.

"NOAH! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Izzie is running after her brother like a predator, almost catching up with him, but he manages to get to the guest room and lock the door behind him.

The boy sighs in relief and sits on the edge of the bed, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

There's s loud thud on the door and he realizes that the blonde girl is not gonna let this go.

* * *

"Jane, don't be so dramatic. They rarely argue abo-"

The women hear two pair of feet running up the stairs and Izzie's angry screams.

Jane sighs, feeling the little patience she has left fading away.

"You were saying, Doc?" the detective says looking at Maura with narrow eyes.

Both of them jump out of bed and go see what is the reason for the big fuss.

 **...**

"Hey, what the **hell** is going on here?" Jane's husky voice echoes on the hallway

The girl stops throwing punches at the guest room's door to face her mothers, who are clearly disturbed.

"He ate my ice-cream, Ma. I saved one left spoon for me and he ate it."

Izzie turns to the door again and gives it one last kick.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, STOP!"

Jane starts to walk towards her young daughter but is stopped by Maura.

"Isabella, let's go wait in the living room."

Izzie opens her mouth to defy her mother's order, but gives up and finds her way back to the family room - as they usually call it.

Maura kisses her wife's temple and then follows the mini version of herself.

The dark haired woman knocks on the door a couple of times.

"Noah, you have 3 minutes to come down. We need to talk."

Jane sighs once again and goes join her family downstairs.

 **...**

Maura sits on the Charles Eames chair across from her children, who are sitting on the couch, listening as Jane goes on and on about how siblings must respect each other and how she won't tolerate these kind of things in her house and that as long as they live under her roof they will have to obey hers and Maura's rules.

"Was I clear?" she says, putting an end to her speech.

"Yes, Mamma" Izzy responds without looking into Jane's eyes.

"Yeah, Ma" the boy answers next.

"Good, now apology to each other."

"I'm sorry I ate your ice-cream, Izzy. It won't happen again"

"And I'm sorry for telling you that you only won the game cause you cheated."

The kids hug tightly and ask for permission to leave and go play something outside. Jane nods and the two fly out the door faster than she can register.

Maura gets up and slides her arms around Jane's waist and presses her lips to her neck.

"You're amazing, sweetheart" another kiss, this time on her jaw line "They are so lucky to have you."

Jane spins in Maura's arms. Dark brown eyes meet hazel.

"No, babe. They're lucky to have us."

* * *

"Isabella! Noah! Jane! Dinner's in five!" Maura shouts out to her children and wife who are playing basketball in the backyard. The kids turn to their mother and nod in response, and Jane - taking advantage of the distraction - throws the ball in the basket, scoring 3 points.

"Basic rule: Don't ever turn your head from the game. Losers!" Jane says with a childish smile.

"Ma, that's not fair. Mom called us!" Izzy says, already with a frown.

"She called me too, nugget, I just didn't turn."

Jane pokes her daughter's side and the two of them share a laugh.

"Come on, let's help your mom set the table" the detective puts her arm around the girl's shoulder and walks to the kitchen.

Noah imitates the sound of a crowd as he gets the ball and throws it in the basket again.

"You too, bug" Jane says over her shoulder.

...

Izzy closes her eyes and gives a sniff around in the air.

"Wow, that smells so good!"

"What are we having, mom?"

"As I promised your Ma…" Maura smiles in Jane's direction as she brings the big ceramic plate to the table "…Pasta Carbonara, with chicken and peas."

Jane let's out a high-pitched noise that makes everybody laughs and digs in as soon as Maura serves her.

Over the meal, they share life experiences and funny stories from school and from work. Laughter and lightness filling the whole house.

Maura observes her family. Her eyes tearing up a little bit as she realizes that she is the one who is truly lucky.

She is lucky to have them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1.**

 **Please share with me your thoughts. Tell me if you want more "fluffiness" or if you want more drama. If you want me to write a specific scene or whatever.**

 **I'm always opened to suggestions.**

 **Please don't forget to review (even if you don't like it).**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura, I thought we were done. You said you didn't want more…"

Jane walks back and forth repeatedly. Her fingers intertwined, her thumb drawing circles around her scar.

"I know what I said Jane. But the kids are growing up so fast and I don't know..."

Maura's on the edge of the bed, following her wife's movements with her eyes.

She has been meaning to have this conversation with Jane for a long while, but she never knew how to approach the subject.

"I know the kids are growing way too fast, but we can't just have another child every time we feel like we're losing them."

Jane lifts her head up and finds sparkling hazel eyes staring right at her.

"I don't want more kids because I feel like I'm loosing Bella and Noah. I want more kids because I have so much love inside of me that I want to share with another child."

Maura stands up and walks towards Jane. She snakes her arms around her detective's waist and kisses her neck gently. Jane shivers with the kiss and turns around to look at Maura.

"Are we ready?" Jane says and Maura can see that she's actually asking her.

"We've always been ready"

Maura smiles and kisses Jane lovingly.

 **...**

"Yes! Oh my god, yes! But please, God, let it be a girl!" Izzy's voice is full of excitement as she throws her hands up in the air.

Maura glances at Jane, and both of them laugh at their daughter's reaction.

They get closer to the girl and the three of them hug. But they're soon brought back to reality by Noah's voice.

"So, mom's pregnant?"

The boy is standing by the door frame, looking down at the floor. His backpack in one hand and a basketball in the other.

Maura opens her mouth to speak but Jane cuts her off.

"Not yet, bug. We wanted to check with you two first. Your sister thinks it's a good idea and I-"

"Well, I don't" Noah says, dropping his backpack on the floor and heading to the kitchen.

Jane makes a sign to Maura, and she understands that she wants to talk to the boy alone.

The detective kisses her daughter's forehead and follows her son with a sad look on her face.

"Bug...What's going on? I thought you'd be happy to have a younger sibling..."

"I already have a younger sister, and she's a pain in the ass most of the time. And I already have to share your attention with her... I don't want another baby to take my place."

Jane can feel the hurt in his voice, and her heart breaks a little. He's so tall and big that she keeps forgetting that he's just a 12-year-old kid.

"Kiddo, we could never replace you, even if we wanted to." she takes a step closer "Your sister did not take your place and the baby won't take it either. I love you the same way I love your sister, and the same way I'll love this new little creature. Of course it'll need a little more attention, but we'll never leave you behind. Ever."

Noah finally looks at his mother. Chocolate eyes meet similar ones. He rushes over to Jane and throws his arms around her, hugging her as tight as a bear - something he learned from his Nona -.

They're so caught up in the conversation that they don't even notice Maura and Isabella standing at the doorstep.

"In that case, I'd love a little brother or a little sister" he grins, genuinely.

"It looks like we have all the approval we need" Maura smiles at her wife and son and soon the four of them are hugging.

"Hey bro, you said a "no no", so one dollar in the jar" Izzy says, teasing her brother.

Noah frowns immediately, but can't hide his playful smile. He pokes his sister's tummy and she squeals, making everyone laugh.

"I love you." Jane whispers to Maura

"I love you too"

* * *

Maura looks her wife from head to toe as soon as she gets back from the closet. Jane is wearing a light green T-shirt with a white tank top beneath it and her old blue jeans.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?"

"Oh, come on, Maur! What's wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?"

Maura puts her hand on Jane's hips and pulls her closer.

"It's just that we're doing it today and Dr. Smith's clinic is rather fancy and-"

Jane cuts her off before she finishes her sentence.

"Babe, I know that he's some fancy pants doctor, but I will not dress up to have my eggs collected."

She leans forward and kisses Maura's forehead several times, her hands on the doc's shoulders feeling her muscles tense.

"Everything is going to be fine. It's not like it's our first time, right?" Jane says, her voice reassuring.

"Right. You're right, everything's gonna be just fine." she grins.

 **...**

Jane parks her SUV in front of the clinic's entrance and gets out of the car to open Maura's door. The blonde reaches out for her wife's hand and intertwines their fingers once she's out.

It's their third time there, but her anxiety and the butterflies in her stomach make it feels like the first time all over again.

They sit in the waiting room for a few minutes - though it seems like hours - as they wait to be called. Jane plays Candy Crush on her iPhone, celebrating from time to time when she moves on to the next phase, while Maura reads an article about Transvaginal Oocyte Retrieval.

The nurse appears out of nowhere behind the counter, holding a file.

"Doctor Isles and Mrs. Rizzoli, Doctor Smith will se you now."

* * *

 **Hey people,**

 **Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I'm having a hard time finding baby names that sound good with Rizzoli-Isles, so please send me suggestions.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **(I'll try to post Chapter 3 by the end of the week)**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

And there she is, pointing the gun at him, her eyes staring into empty ones. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heart pounding hard against her chest. She knows that she shouldn't have gone in alone, that she should've waited for backup. But her instinct was stronger.

"Drop your weapon, Lukas"

Jane's voice is calm and steady, the complete opposite of her own feelings. But she can't show him that. Of course not.

"You don't want to kill a cop. You know the consequences that that will cause."

He has killed 3 people before and she knows that he won't hesitate killing her.

"You know I don't care about consequences, Detective." his voice is dark and low. His finger playing around the trigger.

"You shouldn't have come alone, Jane"

Lukas smiles at her. A playful, childish smile. Like he's enjoying the whole situation. And he is.

Jane finds herself suddenly speechless. All she can do is watch his movements, carefully.

"You see, you ruined my plans. And this got me really, really mad."

Jane can hear the sirens in a distance. Help is on the way.

"It's over, Lukas. You won't get away with this."

"You won't get in my away again, Detective. By the time your little buddies get here, I'll be gone and you... Well, you'll be dead."

A shot echoes in the room.

Jane falls down on the ground with a big thud. Fear starts taking control of her and all of a sudden her family comes to mind. Her wife who's pregnant with twins, and her two beautiful kids. She didn't get to say goodbye. She didn't get to say she loved them.

Everything starts to fade away as she feels the warm blood soaking her green T-shirt. It's a pain she has only felt once before, when she shot herself and Marino in front of the precinct.

"Jane! Hang on in there! You're gonna be alright!" Frost voice seems so far now, like he is in another dimension.

...

"What about, Alexandra and Cosmo?"

Izzy is loving the idea of having young siblings and the fact that she won't be the little baby anymore, so people would have to treat her with a little more maturity.

"I do like Alexandra. But I'm not sure your Ma will like it."

Maura is getting dinner ready. Actually, she's just taking the chicken salad out of the plastic bowl. Even though she's not even a month along with the pregnancy, she gets too tired by doing practically anything.

"Cosmo, really?" Noah shakes his head. "It reminds me of that old guy that works on the night shift at school."

Maura phones buzzes over and over again. Bella picks it up and looks at the caller id.

 _ **Barry Frost**_

"Mom, Uncle Frost is calling you"

A cold runs up Maura's spine. She can feel that something bad happens and she runs to get her phone.

"Maura?" Frost's voice is sad and cold, and he thanks God that Maura takes a minute to answer, because he doesn't know how to deliver the news.

"Is it Jane? What happened?"

"It is. Can you come to the hospital? It's-"

The doctor starts to shake. Every bad scenario come across her mind, and for the first time in her life she can't think straight.

Bella and Noah look terrified. The boy holds his sister's hand in his, and gets closer to her as if he's protecting her from something.

"I'm leaving in this exact moment. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hangs up and reaches for her bag. Her head is spinning and she thinks she's gonna be sick.

"Mommy! Is she dead? Is Ma dead?"

Her heart breaks at that thought, but she has to keep a straight face. They're just kids.

Maura turns around and involves her two kinds in a hug and kisses each forehead.

"I don't know what happened. But I'm sure Mama is gonna be alright. She is a hero, remember? And bad things never happen to heroes."

They nod, both staring at their feet. Too scared to see if their mom was lying to protect their feelings.

"I promise I'll call as soon as I know something. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

She repeats it one more time like she's trying to convince herself of that.

...

Maura gets to the hospital in five minutes. Her heart is beating faster than ever and she's sweating even though she's cold.

Korsak is yelling at the nurse, demanding answers and the poor woman is either scared of sharing the information or scared of the detective.

Frost pokes his back and tilts his head in Maura's direction. She's walking towards them and the screaming stops.

"Where is she?" the doctor's voice is pretty shaken up and she starts to tear up.

"She's still in surgery, Maur." Frost puts his arms around Maura's shoulders, comforting her.

"They won't tell us anything" Korsak says and Maura can't decide if he's angry or simply sad.

"W-w-what happened?" she puts her hand on Frost's and squeezes it.

"She went after Lukas alone and things got ugly. She must've said or done something that got him upset and he shot her. She lost a lot of blood. But you know, it's Jane. She's the strongest person I ever met, she's gonna make it." Vince kisses the doctor's head.

"Come on, there's nothing we can do here. Let's get you something to eat."

Maura grabs Korsak's chubby hand and follows him to the cafeteria. She is glad that he is trying to take her mind away from the bad thoughts, but she can't help but fear the worst.

...

Jane blinks her eyes. She would recognize those lights anywhere.

 _Hospital lights,_ she thought.

She runs her hand around her body, feeling every inch. She feels like a truck hit her hard.

The tips of her finger find the gauze, and pain run through her.

"Ouch" she said quietly, almost as a whisper.

She looks around the room. There are flowers everywhere and doughnuts boxes and stuffed animals and drawings and cards. Jane smiles at the sight of those things. She often forgets that there are a lot of people that actually care about her.

Jane looks at the big chair next to the hospital bed. Maura is curled in a blanket, sound asleep. She looks uncomfortable and relaxed at the same time.

She thinks about waking her up, but gives up. She's probably been up all night while she was in surgery, it would be mean to wake her.

The detective reaches for the tv remote and turns on the crappy television, the sound as low as possible. Finding Nemo was on and her mind goes immediately to Isabella. It's her favorite disney movie and Jane can agree that's it's actually pretty nice.

"Look who's up" Maura's voice is slurred with sleep. Her hands rub her eyes, trying to clear her vision.

Jane smiles at her wife and tap on the bed, inviting her to join. Maura gets up and lay on the bed next to Jane, still holding the blanket.

They stare into each others eyes and Maura runs her fingers following Jane's bone structure.

"You scared the hell out of me, Jane." the doctor lowers her eyes.

"I know I did, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You sure wasn't" Maura's voice is hurt.

"But hey..." Jane puts her hand on Maura's chin and makes her look into her eyes again "...I'm here. I'm here and I'm okay."

Maura kisses her detective. It's a long and passionate and deep and needy.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I would never get to see you again."

Jane puts a wick of blonde hair behind Maura's ear, and gives her a peck.

"You will never loose me. Ever. I promise you, I will always be right by your side, baby."

"I love you" Maura is now smiling, still a little vaguely, but smiling.

"I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

"So how was it? To get shot I mean?" Izzy's eyes are sparkling with excitement. Now that the fear is gone, she's all curious.

"Isabella!" Angela scolds her 10 year-old granddaughter put laughs right after.

"It's not something nice to experience, nugget." Jane laughs and winks at her kid.

"Have you heard the news? If you one of the twins is a boy, we're naming him Cosmo." Noah smiles playfully and giggles.

Jane looks very disturbed with the information and turns to Maura who is holding her stomach and laughing at her wife's reaction.

"And if the other one is a girl we'll name her what? Wanda?"

They're all laughing now, including Angela, even though she has no idea why.

"I veto both." Jane finally says, regaining her breath.

"Well, I have a list with 340 names. We'll have to get over them soon." Maura gets up and sits next to Jane on the couch.

"Only if I get unlimited vetos..." Jane arches her eyebrow and holds her laugh.

"Janeee!" Maura tilts her head, making a frown.

"Mauraaa!" Jane stomps her foot on the ground.

They immediately share a laugh and the kids shake their heads.

"So, who wants home made lasagna?" Angela shouts from the kitchen and Izzy and Noah get up in blink of an eye and run to their grandmother.

"I do, I do!" they scream.

Maura is still laughing and lays her head on Jane's shoulder.

"See, I would go crazy without you." she smiles.

"You will always have me, Maur."

Jane kisses Maura's temple multiple times, and brings her hand to the doctor's stomach, running it up and down.

"Always."

* * *

 **So there you go, a little drama and a little fluff.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next will be posted soon, I promise. And more drama is on the way, get ready.**

 **I was wondering... Do you want twin girls, twin boys or a boy and a girl? And please, keep sending me names, cause I still haven't decided which ones to choose.**

 **Last but not least, thank you for the amazing reviews. I really really love them. So please keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ruth and Douglas?"

They have been going over the list of names for over an hour now. Jane is stretched out on the bed, her head on Maura's thigh. The doctor sits against the back of the bed and runs her fingers through Jane's frizzy hair.

"Maura, are you giving birth to babies or to 80 year olds?" Jane tries to keep a straight face, but she can't hold her laugh.

Maura frowns and arches her eyebrowns.

"I'll have you know that these two names were very common in-"

"The 1910s?" Jane cuts her off and giggles again. "No, no. What about Dustin and Hanley?"

"Jane, we're having a boy and a girl, not two boys..."

"I know, dumb genius. Hanley's for a girl. It's after Hanley Ramirez."

Maura looks down at Jane, stares at her for a minute and then shakes her head.

"We are not naming our children after Red Sox's players."

Jane gasps and looks at Maura, incredulous.

"H-How do you know that?"

"I do listen to you, you know?" she smiles. "Anyway, that's a veto."

"Fine..." Jane snorts and crosses her arms. "Okay, here's an idea: you choose the name for the baby girl and I choose the one for the baby boy."

"Deal"

Maura leans in and presses her lips on Jane's. It's not and intense one, but long and loving.

"What was that for?" Jane smirks and stares at sparkling hazel eyes.

"I love you." Maura winks and giggles

"Double it, babe"

"Ooh, I have a good one. How about Katherine? We can call her Kate or Katie."

Maura's hands run up and down her stomach, and Jane smiles at the sight.

"Katie, huh? I like it."

Jane turns to her side, facing Maura's tummy. She leans towards it and kisses it multiple times and Maura can't help but to tear up with her wife's action.

The brunette is really enjoying this pregnancy, more than the other two, and the blonde doesn't know if it's because it's twins or or because she's a little older and more mature or for any other reason. But her thoughts are interrupted by her wife's whispers.

"Hello, Katie. I'm your Ma, and I can't wait to hold you in my arms and see your pretty little face. I want you to know that you are going to be surrounded by so many people who are going to love you to death and going to be there for you, anytime... Now I'm gonna choose a really cool name for you brother, so I can talk to him properly."

Maura's eyes are so teared up now that her vision is blurry. She loves to see Jane being sweet and sensitive, especially to their kids. It makes her fall even more in love with her wife.

She wipes away the tears and breathes slowly, regaining her stability. If Jane sees her like this, she's going to be embarrassed, and Maura is dying to know what she has to say to the baby boy once she chooses the name.

"Okay, so I have two names in mind: Connor and Dylan. Help me out."

Maura tilts her head, confused.

"I thought you were going to choose the name..."

"Well, I have come down to two and I would like your help. After all, he's not just mine. He's ours."

"Aw, Jane" Maura smiles and kisses Jane's forehead. "In that case, I like Dylan better."

Jane squeals in happiness, her eyes full of excitement.

"We're settled then. Katherine and Dylan."

The brunette leans in again and puts both her hands on Maura's stomach.

"Hey little man, I hope you like the name we chose for you. Can't wait for you to be old enough to play basketball with me and Noah. I have a feeling that you're gonna be a star, Snug. Take care of your sister while you're in there, you hear me? I already love you so so much."

* * *

Maura parks her car in front of the Pottery Barn's valet. There's something about this store that makes her incredibly happy, something she can't quite understand.

Jane's a little grumpy. She hates when Maura drags her out to stores. She hates shopping, specially furniture shopping.

"I don't get why I had to come. I mean, you have excellent taste and you love shopping and-"

"You're here because we're buying things to OUR twin's bedroom. You're here because I don't like being alone, and because I want your help. Now, you can do this the easy way and try to relax and enjoy your day, or the hard way. Either way, you're not leaving me here by myself."

 _It's a little early for mood swings,_ Jane thinks to herself.

"Okay, okay. I'm not going anywhere, and yes, I'll try the easy way."

"That's what I thought" Maura smiles and holds Jane's hand, dragging her into the store.

Pottery Barn smells like wood, lavender and something else that Jane can't distinguish.

A tall ginger woman approaches them, with a big smile on her face, her eyes looking like they might pop out any minute.

Her name tag has the form of a bear wearing a blue bow around his neck, and Maura can read her name in big bold letters.

 **ANNIE**

"You must be Doctor Maura Isles. I'm Annie, we talked on the phone yesterday."

She throws her hands out in the air and Maura shakes it, friendly.

"I found pretty much everything you asked for, expect for the rocking chair. But I can see with the other stores if they have it and have them ship it here. Anyway, would you like to see the things now or wait for your husband?"

Jane curls her fingers into fists and her face turns red with anger. Maura notices her reaction and giver her "the look". Jane takes a deep breath.

 _Relax and enjoy your day, relax and enjoy your day_.

She repeats it a couple of times in her head until she calms down. She puts a smile on her face and snakes her arm around Maura's waist.

"Actually, I'm right here. And I'm ready to see the things my wife chose."

Jane kisses Maura's cheek, and the doctor smiles.

The ginger woman looks pale with embarrassment, but she is all smiley face again.

"Great! Shall we?"

She finds her way to the a room in the back, reserved for parents-to-be. There are two gorgeous cribs in the corner, both covered in a light grey fabric. Stuffed animals are piled up next to the cribs, all in different sizes and shapes. On the other side of the room, there are little lights - like the ones you put on Christmas trees - shaped like flowers (perfect for a girl) and stars (perfect for a boy). There are so many other things that Jane doesn't know where to look. And she can feel that she's starting to tear up.

She doesn't know why she's so emotional with this pregnancy. She's already been through this with Maura twice before, but something about this one is different.

"So here are all the things you asked for. If you remember anything else you'd like, don't hesitate in calling me. I'll be right out."

"Thank you so much for your help, Annie." Maura responds as the woman goes back to the front of the store.

Jane is analyzing the cribs, looking at every little detail. Her fingers following the pattern in the fabric.

"If you don't like it, we can see other fabrics." Maura hugs Jane from behind and places a little kiss on her neck.

Jane doesn't turn around. She keeps staring at one of her twin's new bed, in silence.

"Jane? Honey? Are you okay? I know I said I needed your help when in fact I didn't and I know you hate shopping and I dragged you all the way here anyway, but I wanted you to see everything before I had the final say."

Jane wipes her tears with her thumbs.

"I'm not mad, Maura." Jane's husky voice is even huskier. She turns around, chocolate eyes meet green ones. "Everything's perfect, baby. You did a wonderful job. And to be honest, I'm really happy you dragged me here today."

"You are?" Maura sounds a little confused.

"Yeah, I am." She smiles and kisses Maura's forehead. "I think that the reason I'm so emotional with this one is because I'm present, I'm here. And with Bella and Noah I was always working, always busy. And I lost so many important moments back then. And I'm experiencing them all now, and I get emotional over everything and I guess that's why."

Maura doesn't know what to say. She just smiles and caresses her cheeks.

"You're amazing, sweetheart and I love you."

"Double it." Jane responds and presses her lips against Maura's.

"I think that Katie and Dylan are going to like it."

"I know they will."

* * *

 **I originally thought of writing twin girls, but most of you wanted a boy and a girl so I changed the story. Hope you like the name I chose for the babies.**

 **This chapter is basically all fluff and sweetness. But drama is on the way, get ready.**

 **Someone asked me to write a sex scene. I never wrote one so I don't know if I'd do a good job, but if you all want it I can try.**

 **I wanna thank L. for revising this chapter for me.**

 **And thank you once again for all the amazing reviews. I love them, so please keep them coming!**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Noah, I swear to God that if you're not up in 5 minutes I'll choke you with your pillow!" Jane knocks on her son's door for the hundredth time. It's amazing how he's just like Tommy when he was a teenager. The only difference is that her son has never been in any kind of trouble.

"Then you'll be arrested." Noah's voice is muffled, indicating that he's still in bed.

"I'm a detective, Bug. I know how to hide a body." She smirks "You better be downstairs in 5 if you don't want to end up on your mother's autopsy table."

Jane walks down the hall towards her daughter's room and stops at the door.

Isabella sits at her dressing table, fully dressed, combing her long blonde waves. She looks exactly like Maura, physically. But her personality is just like Jane's.

"Hey snug, downstairs in five, okay?"

Izzie turns around and smiles at her mom and Jane's heart melts a little.

"Okay, Ma."

It's Jane's last morning on leave and she's going to miss waking up her kids everyday and helping them get ready for school. She puts two pancakes on each plate and pours some orange juice to Noah's cup and some strawberry juice to Izzie's. She turns around and puts the fluff and peanut butter sandwiches on two Tupperware and puts them in each backpack.

Two pair of feet run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You're too slow." Izzie jokes and Noah snorts.

"Your room is way closer to the stairs, that's not fair."

The breakfast is lovely, full of jokes and laughter. But as soon as the kids leave for school, a silence falls down on the house.

Jane looks down at her watch. _Time to go to work_.

She walks up the stairs and heads to the bedroom, where Maura is still sound asleep. Jane leans in and kisses Maura's forehead and the doctor squirms a little in her sleep.

"Maur, babe. I'm off to work, okay? I'll call you later." She kisses her wife once again. "I love you."

* * *

"It's my first day back and I already want to kill someone. Dr. Pike specially."

Jane's fingers are curled into fists and her brows are narrow. She sits on her chair, across from Frost who is unsure if it's safe to talk to her.

"What did he do this time?" He says finally breaking the silence.

"It what he didn't do. The bullet's still in the victim, and when I asked him for it he told me not to rush him. And he kept saying that his predecessor was unprofessional and messy. So I got out of there before I cut his tongue with the scalpel."

Frost shakes his head and laughs and Jane can't help but laugh too. Barry was more than just her partner, he was her best friend too and she loves the fact that he always manages to make her smile or laugh.

Jane's phone buzzes nonstop on her back pocket and she answers it without looking the caller id.

"Rizzoli."

Jane's smile fades away when hears her wife's desperate voice on the other end of the line.

"Maura, calm down. What happened?"

Jane's eyes widen in horror as she listens to every detail of what happened and gets her coat and keys.

"Okay, I'll pick you up and we'll go down there. Just keep calm."

"What happened?" Frost sounds genuinely worried.

"It's Noah. I gotta go, Frost."

She heads to the elevators and presses the button more than once.

"Is he hurt?"

"No. Apparently he was the one throwing punches."

* * *

The ride home is incredibly silent. Maura's on the passenger seat, her hands running up and down her stomach. She looks at Jane from time to time, her jaw clenched, anger and disappointment running through her veins. Izzie and Noah sit on the back seat, his hand in hers. He looks through the window, looking at the other cars passing them, his eyes are distant and cold.

"Keira Dawson asked me to join the cheerleading squad today." Izzie says, trying to light up the environment.

Jane looks through the rearview mirror and forces a smile.

"Congrats, baby."

"That's really something." Maura looks back at her children and smile.

"Aren't you going to congratulate your sister, Noah?" Jane's voice is cold and steady.

Noah doesn't take his eyes off the window, and curls his free hand into a fist. Just like Jane does when she's feeling angry or attacked.

"It's okay, I know he's happy for me."

After long 15 minutes, Jane parks the car on the driveway and opens the door to her wife and then children. Maura reaches out for her keys in her purse and unlocks the front door. Izzie runs to her room as fast as she can and Noah tries to follow her, but Jane stops him.

"You are not going anywhere but the living room. We are going to talk."

The boy walks past Jane and into the living room. Jane sighs and shakes her head. She kisses Maura's check before following her son.

Noah sits on the couch looking at his feet. He knows that what he did was wrong and he knows that he disappointed both of his mothers.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Jane's husky voice is calm. Somehow she's managing to control her anger.

"I-I can't." the boy shakes his head and buries his face on his hands.

Maura's heart breaks a little at the sight of her little boy.

"You can tell us anything, Noah." Maura holds onto Jane's arm.

"I can't" he says, this time more firmly.

"Oh yeah?" Jane can't hold her anger anymore. "Then give me your phone and your notebook."

Maura widens her eyes and so does Noah. Jane never asked for their things before.

"You can't do this. It's not fair."

"I'm your mother, and I can do whatever the hell I want. It's your choice. Either you tell me what happened or say goodbye to your social life."

Noah is now burning with anger. He stands up and looks at Jane and Maura, his eyes narrow.

"You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. Josh Carmichael is a scumbag and he deserved it. He and Tom Langdon were talking about how hot mom is and about the things they would do to her if they had the chance. And then Carmichael said "But we have to be careful Tom, cause Noah's other mother will kick our asses. She's a fricking dyke."

Maura gasps and tightens her grip around Jane's arm. And silence falls down on the house once again.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. It won't happen again, I promise.**

 **Since I didn't have much time this didn't turn as good as I wanted, but the next one will be better.** **I don't have school tomorrow so I'll try to post the next chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Don't forget to review,**

 **Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

The kids are asleep, the dishes are clean, the leftovers are in the fridge and Maura puts the last cushion back on the sofa. It was an extremely stressing day and the organized house makes Maura have a false feeling of peace. She turns the lights out and heads to her bedroom upstairs. On her way she stops at Izzie's door. The girl is sound asleep, hugging her stuffed rabbit - a gift from Angela- and she looks incredibly peaceful. She closes the door and then stops at Noah's and her heart clenches a little. She can't believe that he had to go through that, even though she always knew that it would happen sooner or later. She closes his door as well and goes to her own.

Jane sits against the back of the bed, her legs crossed, reading a case file. She always hides behind her work whenever she feels like breaking down. She lifts her eyes from the papers for a second and looks at Maura.

"I thought you weren't coming anymore."

"I wanted to give you some space."

Maura pulls the covers on her side and sits on the bed next to Jane. She puts one of her hands on Jane's thigh and kisses her cheek. The brunette looks at her wife and smiles vaguely.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maura is truly worried, her thumb draws little circles on Jane's soft skin.

Jane closes the file and puts it on the nightstand. She puts Maura's hand in hers, but doesn't look at her. The detective hates feeling this vulnerable, hates not being in control of her own feelings. And as much as she's trying to pretend that she doesn't care, she knows that she can't hide it from Maura.

"It just..." her voice is a little shaky and Maura knows that she's trying hard not to cry.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Talk to me."

Maura puts a wick of dark hair behind Jane's ear, leans in and kisses her temple.

'It hurts, Maura." She finally looks up, her eyes a little teary. "And I'm not even talking about the name calling. People in high school used to call me a dyke on a daily basis and then Crowe for a short period of time. I just didn't want Noah to get caught up in that."

Maura's heart beats faster by witnessing such vulnerability.

"I'm so sorry, Jane." She says as she snakes her arm around Jane's shoulders. "I had a feeling that this would happen sooner or later, but not in this proportion. Kids can be so mean."

"Tell me about it." Jane snorts and wipes her tears with her thumb.

"But you are amazing, Jane Rizzoli, just the way you are. We are all very proud of who you are, and of all the things you've accomplished. And if I had my life to live again, I'd find you sooner."

A smile appears on Jane's face, and it's wide and happy. She couldn't have chosen a better person to spend the rest of her life with.

"Let me take care of you tonight." Maura leans in and presses her lips to Jane's.

They kiss passionately and lovingly. Maura caresses Jane's stomach under her night shirt and Jane's hands run up and down Maura's back. Jane pulls away to regain her breath, but Maura doesn't stop kissing her. She kisses the brunette's neck and smiles when Jane shivers, then she kisses her collarbone. She starts to take Jane's shirt off, but she stops her.

"The kids are here, Maur." Jane's voice is shaky from the arousal.

"They are sound asleep, I've already checked on them." Maura bites Jane's lower lip. "Just don't make any sound."

The doctor slides her hand into Jane's boy shorts, and the brunette controls herself not to moan.

 **...**

Jane's shirt is on the floor as well as her boy shorts and her bra hangs from the lamp on the nightstand. Her legs are resting on Maura's shoulders and her whole body shakes as Maura kisses her inner thigh. Maura is getting ready to slide a finger when a voice freezes both of them.

"OH. MY. GOD. MY EYES! MY EYEES!" Izzie stands by the door, her hands covering her eyes.

Jane jumps as fast as she can and covers her body with the sheets. Her face is burning with embarrassment. Maura sits on the edge of the bed and buries her face on her hands.

"I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" the girl says as she runs back to her room.

"The kids are asleep, I checked." Jane imitates Maura's voice and gives her a deadly look.

"Well, this was quite unfortunate." Maura can't help but laugh.

"Ya think? Jesus, Maura." Jane gets up and sit next to Maura. "It's bad enough that we have to do it in front of the twins..."

"Don't be ridiculous, the twins can't see anything." Maura says, firmly.

"That's what you think." Jane smirks.

Maura holds Jane's hand, still laughing.

"This is just like that time your mother walked in on us." Maura laughs even more.

Jane rolls her eyes at the sudden memory and pokes Maura's shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to mention that day ever again." Jane tries to look serious, but can't hide the playful smile.

"We're gonna have to talk to her."

"Yeah. But let's do it in the morning. She'll probably vomit on us if we go there now." Jane says as she lays down on the bed.

* * *

The sun shines through the window panes. The smell of pancakes and coffee fill the air. Jane opens her eyes widely, fearing the worst. She turns to her side and Maura is there, still asleep.

"No, no, no, no." She whispers and sits on the bed, reaching for her fluffy flip flops as she puts on her old BPD hoodie and heads downstairs.

In the kitchen, Angela is serving her grandchildren bunny shaped pancakes and some juice. Jane's mouth move silently over several swear words.

 _What if Izzie mentioned last night's incident?_ _I'm pretty sure she's already told Noah_. Jane thinks to herself as she drags her feet to the kitchen.

"Good morning, nuggets. Ma." she says that last word with way less excitement.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Angela responds with a wide smile.

Noah gets up from his chair and snakes his arms around Jane's waist, giving her a warm hug.

"Good morning, Ma." he whispers and Jane almost misses it. She smiles and kisses the top of his head as he releases her.

"Morning." Izzy doesn't look at Jane, instead she keeps stirring her juice with the straw.

"Your mom and I need to talk to you later, nugget." Jane says, intertwining her fingers.

"About what?" Angela says, serving a bunny shaped pancake to Jane's plate. She can't help the curiosity, she can feel the tension between her daughter and granddaughter.

"Ma! Butt out!"

"About last night."

The two of them speak at the same time and Jane gives Izzie a deadly look when her daughter's sentence hits her.

"What about last night?" now Noah's the curious one.

"I caught mom and ma... doing it."

Angela's eyes widen with horror, Noah chokes on his pancake and Jane blushes instantly.

 _What a great way to start my day._ Jane thinks. _Izzy probably did this on_ _purpose. But I can't blame her, I mean, we "scarred" her and she'll probably need therapy or whatever._

Her thoughts are immediately interrupted by a pair of heels tapping on the wooden floor. Seconds later, Maura appears in the kitchen, unaware of the akward situation.

"We've got a murder." She says to Jane. "And good morning everyone."

The three of them just nod, not being able to lift their eyes as look at the couple. Maura finds it incredibly weird but doesn't make any comments since she's already late.

"Can you please go change? We're late."

Maura heads to the leaving room, grabbing her purse and her car keys. Jane goes upstairs to change and is back within five minutes, fully dressed, but her hair still a mess. She puts her belt around her hips and places her gun and badge in their respective places. She heads back to the kitchen and says goodbye to her family.

"Don't give your grandma a hard time, you hear me? And nugget... We'll talk when we get back."

"If we must." the girls nods. Jane smirks and walks back to the door where Maura is waiting.

Jane opens the door to her wife and as she she's closing it behind her, Noah's voice stops her.

"Ma, before you go... I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for getting into a fight. It won't happen again."

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. We're good." she messes up his hair. "Just don't let it get under your skin next time."

"I won't" he smiles.

"I love you, bug." The detective smiles back at her son.

"Double it."

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well.**

 **I'm going to fast forward a little cause I can't wait to write about the twins and all the drama involving their birth.**

 **I want to apologize to those who thought that the "dyke thing" was "typical". He got into a fight not only for Jane but for Maura as well, but since they called her "hot" she didn't care as much as Jane. I want to keep this as real as possible, so that's why I chose that subject.**

 **Last but not least, I adore your reviews so keep them coming. This is my first fan fiction and you guys make me incredibly happy!**

 **Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long chapter ahead, get ready!**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Izzy can see the door knob turning from the living room. She's been dreading this moment all day and now it's here, and there's nowhere she can run to. Izzy already knows everything about sex, well, almost everything. She learned about it at school. And the thought of her mothers talking about the "birds and the bees" is making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. Maura is probably going to say a bunch of medical terms and scientific words that Izzy has never heard before and Jane is going to roll her eyes, snort and try to translate what Maura is saying. They are going to try to make it feel normal, but that's not normal. Catching your parents doing it is not normal.

The sound of Jane's boots and Maura's heels bring a familiar warmth to Izzy's heart. Jane throws her keys in the silver bowl on the table next to the door and takes off her jacket and belt. Maura rolls her eyes at her wife's actions. Even after 13 years, she has not gotten used to Jane's clumsy ways. The doctor puts her purse carefully next to the bowl and smiles when her green eyes catches her daughter's similar ones. When they got the _in vitro_ , they thought that they wouldn't know who their biological kids would be. But from day one it was clear that Noah was Jane's biological son and that Izzy was Maura's biological daughter, not that it really matters. But it's funny how throughout the years, Noah developed a personality similar to Maura's and Izzy to Jane's.

'Hello, beautiful." Maura has this wide and beautiful smile on her face. This is the part of the day she likes the most. Getting home to her family. It doesn't matter how stressful her day was, her kids always manage to make her smile.

"Hey, Mom! Hey Ma! Got any bad guys today?" Izzy asks, smiling back at Maura.

"Not yet, nugget. We're close, though." Jane puts her gun on the drawer next to her badge. "Your mom did this really cool thing today. Tell her, Maura."

Jane was so not comfortable with this whole situation. She remembers vividly the day that Angela sat her and Frankie down and had "the talk" with them. It was kind of a traumatic event, since Jane is very private about this subject. So she is trying her best to postpone this moment.

"Really?" Izzy's eyes are sparkling. She loves when her mothers share stuff from work with her. "What did you do?"

Izzy notices what her Ma is doing, and since she's not very happy with this whole thing either, she's going to go with it. And she knows that when Maura talks about her work and about science she looses track of time.

"It is nothing that cool. I managed to get a print out a burnt finger, but it's nothing I haven't done before." Maura can't help but love her daughter's excitement towards science.

Jane goes to the kitchen and grabs a cold beer out of the fridge and looks for something to eat, but she only sees vegetables and more vegetables. And she's really in the mood for something very greasy, like pizza or a hamburger.

"Maura?" Are we herbivores now? There's only green stuff in the fridge."

Maura sits on the couch, her feet now free from the heels and under the green blanket, explaining to Izzy the steps of an autopsy. She turns her head around to face Jane and her huge frown.

"I thought it was a good time to start a healthy nourishment, Jane."

"It is never a good time to start a healthy "nourishment", doctor." Jane opens the freezer and for her happiness there's still a pot of ice cream. She gets it out and shake it in the air in her daughter's direction. "Is this yours or can I eat it?" the detective smirks. She doesn't want Izzy to run after her and kick her door like she did with Noah the last time.

"You can eat it, Ma. I don't like this flavour." Izzy giggles and turns her attention back to her mother.

Jane heads to the family room and sits at the large chair next to the one Izzy's sitting and facing the couch. Maura looks from her kid to her wife and from her wife to her kid and she suddenly remembers what they're supposed to do.

"I believe we have something to talk about." the honey blonde woman says narrowing her eyes.

 _Dammit_. Both Jane and Izzy think

"Well, do you want to start Jane or shall I?" she adds.

"Please, go ahead." Jane says as she puts a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"Alright, then. Izzy, yesterday you caught us having a sexual intercourse."

Jane almost chokes on her ice cream and Izzy looks like she's about to vomit.

"Way to go, Doctor Isles, very smooth. You're gonna scar her even more."

Maura doesn't understand what is wrong with what she says, and instead of giving in any more thoughts she continues.

"As I was saying, you caught us 'making love' and I think we should talk about the meaning of sex and how to avoid pregnancy and diseases and the whole enchilada."

Izzy's eyes continue to widen. She knew it was going to be bad, but this is beyond bad.

"Before you start the action of coitus-"

"MOM!"

"MAURA!"

Both of them scream, seconds apart and Maura shuts up immediately. She was worried that she wouldn't know how to explain it to her daughter but now it seems that se can explain it way too well.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry." she blushes and puts her hands on her face covering her eyes. "I'm terrible at this. I mean, I've never really done this before." her voice is muffled.

"It's okay, mom. Just don't ever repeat those words again. And I mean it." The girl can't help but laugh at the sight of her mother. She knows that Maura's intentions are the best, but she can't keep the biology away. "At least you tried." she adds.

Maura lifts her head up and smiles at the girl. Then turns to Jane.

"Jane, can you please? You know better than me."

Jane snorts and closes the ice cream pot, putting in on the side table.

"Fineee. Okay, nugget, here's the deal. When two people love each other very very much, they feel the need to show that love to each other, and sometimes just a kiss is not enough. They need to feel closer, they need to feel as they are one. So they have sex to achieve this. Got it?"

Izzy nods clearly. That was a hell of an explanation, smooth and cute even. And Izzy was so not expecting this from Jane.

"Great." the detective says "Now go upstairs and call your brother. We're having a movie night."

Seeing that side of her wife makes Maura fall even more in love with her. It's beautiful how Maura brings out Jane's rational side and how Jane brings out Maura's not so perfect side. They are really a match.

* * *

 _5 months later..._

Jane arrives early at the bullpen with a large cup of coffee in one hand and a fairly big sandwich in the other. She didn't have much sleep the night before since Maura kept kicking her. The doctor's stomach is huge by now and the twins are almost bursting out of it. And the anxiety is almost killing the whole Rizzoli-Isles family.

Frost is at his desk as usual, but this time he is asleep. His arms are on the arms of the chair and his left cheek is leaning against his computer's keyboard. And even though that looks like a super uncomfortable position, Jane doesn't have the heart to wake him up. They're working on a tough case and it's taking a toll on everybody.

She sits on her desk, puts the coffee and the sandwich on it and takes off her grey jacket. She turns on the computer and smiles at the sight of it.

 _Good morning, Ma. Hope you catch all the bad guys today and come back home in one piece._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Nugget and Bug_

The kids wrote this message a long time ago on one of their visits to the station. And after all this time, it still makes Jane smile.

"Good morning, Jane."

The voice makes her jump out of her chair. It is Korkak, dressed elegantly in a navy blue suit. He has been dressing better lately and Jane, Frost and Frankie are pretty sure it's because he met a woman.

"Hey, Korkak. How was your night?" Jane asks as she massages her temples.

"I gave up on sleep a few years ago, Rizzoli." He giggles. "What about yours? How's things going with Maura?"

"Well, you know... She can get in labor any minute now, so everyone freaks out over almost everything. It's kinda stressful. I didn't get any sleep last night because she kept moving around and kicking me." The dark haired detective smirks. She might complain a lot about this whole situation, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Vince gets closer to Frost and leans in, his mouth next to his ear. Jane shakes her head negatively, her mouth moves silently over the word "no". But he doesn't listen to her.

"GET UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY. WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!" He shouts right into the detective's ear.

He jumps right up, not knowing for a split second where he is or what just happened. He rubs his eyes with his hands, trying to push the laziness away.

"W-what was that for?" he sounds a little mad.

"Korsak is just being a douche, we'll get him later." She smiles at her partner and then looks at Korsak, showing him her tongue.

 **...**

"Yo, Jane. I found his address. 16 Trenton Street, in Charlestown." Frost comes out of the tech room almost running.

"Let's go talk to him." She gets up and heads to the elevators, Frost following right behind.

Charlestown is the oldest neighbourhood in Boston and Jane loves the old architecture. When Jane and Maura were hunting for houses, they considered moving into a little house on Polk Street, but in the end Beacon Hill won their hearts.

Frost parks his car right in front of the black and navy blue house. It looks very simple, but very tasteful. Jane knocks twice on the door and a woman opens.

"Can I help you?"

"Detectives Rizzoli and Frost." Jane and Frost flash their badges "We are looking for a Simon Hollowitz. Is he here?" The dark haired detective tries to take a look inside the house.

"What has he done now?" The woman snorts and moves to the side allowing the detectives to take a step forward.

"We're investigating the murder of Sarah Johnson. We believe your son was if her on the night, and we'd like to ask him a few questions." Frost responds.

"SIMON! THERE ARE TWO DETECTIVES HERE LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Jane closes her eyes to the noise of the scream and Frost tries hard not to put his hands over his ears. A buzzing comes from Jane's back pocket and she reaches for it as she waits for the boy to come downstairs. She looks at the caller ID and roll her eyes.

 ** _Angela Rizzoli_**

"Why can't my mom give me a break? Jesus." Jane's voice is quite annoyed.

"Do you want to take it? I can start alone, no problem." He smiles at his partner, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, thanks Frost."

Jane steps outside the house and reaches for phone again. _12 missed calls_. She rolls her eyes once again as she dials her mother's number.

"Jane! Finally!" Angela's voice is relieved on the other side of the line.

"Ma, how many times do I have to tell you that if I don't pick up in the 10 first times that means I'm probably working, or busy?"

"There's no time for lessons, Jane. Maura's in labor. We're heading to the General Hospital."

Jane's hands start to tremble. She's been waiting for this moment for 9 months now, and she thought she would be perfectly calm. But she's not. Her heart is beating faster than ever and she thinks that she might faint. She manages to get her car keys in her jacket's pocket and heads to the car.

"I'll be there in 5. Tell her I'm coming." Jane hangs up and starts the motor of the car. Her head spinning around. She gets her phone and texts Frost.

 ** _The twins are finally coming._**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want to write a perfect birth scene and I thought that if I did it in this chapter it would be way too long. I promise I'm gonna try to write the next one as fast as I can.**

 **I think this is one of my favourite chapters so far, I really, really, really enjoyed writing it.**

 **I want you guys to know that I'm only going to write 3 more chapters. But don't worry, there is going to be a sequel.**

 **Please review! Your opinion is really important to me.**

 **Xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm really, really sorry for taking so long. School sucks.**

 **I had no idea of how to write this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Jane rushes through the large halls at the hospital. The bright white lights almost blind her. She is sweating and adrenaline runs through her veins. All she wants right now is to get to Maura, to be by her side and hold her hand.

 ** _Room 219_**. She repeats the room's number in her head over and over again as she fights not to tumble and fall.

"217...218..." Jane says as she keeps running down the hall. "219!"

She opens the door without even knocking. Angela is the first to spot Jane and she gets up immediately.

"She's here, Maura!" The older woman says, grinning.

Jane tries her best to calm herself down but doesn't succeed. She gets closer to the bed where Maura's laying. The doctor is also breathing heavily and sweating. Jane puts Maura's hand in hers and lifts it, kissing it softly. She can't believe how beautiful Maura looks right now, laying there, about to give birth to their twins. And she can't help but smile.

"I'm here baby," Jane says as she caresses her wife's forehead. "I'm right here with you."

Maura smiles. A smile that could light up an entire galaxy. And Jane's heart melts a little bit more. She can't stop thinking about her lucky she is to have found such an amazing woman. How lucky she is to be able to love someone so incredible and to be loved back. And how lucky she is to have this beautiful family.

"They don't want to come out." Maura jokes and sighs. Her water broke over an hour ago and she's still not dilated enough, and it's making the doctor anxious.

"My cervix is not completely dilated yet." she adds as she frown and squeezes Jane's hands. "I want them to come out, Jane."

Jane and Angela share a look and they both giggle at Maura's childish tone. Then she looks back to Maura, her chocolate eyes meeting sparkling hazel.

"They will, Maur. They are just so comfortable that they want to stay in a little longer. I would too if I were them." The detective leans in and gives Maura a sweet and slow kiss.

They usually don't kiss in front of other people, specially not in front of Angela. But today is a special day and Jane doesn't really care, neither does Maura.

A contraction.

Maura screams and squeezes Jane's hand harder as she breathes in and out quickly through her mouth. She then looks at her round belly and pouts.

"PLEASE MAKE MOMMY HAPPY AND GET OUT!"

Jane holds in a laugh. She knows that Maura is really stressed right now and that she'll probably hit Jane if she laughs again. Angela gets closer to the couple and puts her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I should probably go check on the children. Make sure that they didn't put the cafeteria on fire." Angela jokes and Jane's eyes widen.

"Are you aware that their overprotective mother, who wants to be by their side every second to make sure that they are not getting in trouble like their Ma would, is in labour right now? And that she's really, really stressed?"

Angela looks back at Jane and silently says "I'm sorry". She takes her hand off Jane's shoulder and puts it on Maura's hand.

"They are probably just playing games on your tablet, quietly. And I'm sure everything is going to be fine. I'll be back later to meet the new additions to the family." She smiles again and heads to the door, leaving Jane and Maura alone.

Another contraction.

Maura bites her lower lip and shuts her eyes. Jane's thumb makes circles on Maura's wrist. The detective sits on the edge of the hospital bed as Maura's muscles relax. The honey blonde opens her eyes and sees Jane's beautiful grin. They were both more than just excited, they couldn't wait to hold their twins and introduce them to their now older children.

Jane puts her hand on Maura's knee and squeezes it, lightly. They've been in this situation twice before, but it still amazes Jane. How something that started so little can become something so big and so beautiful. How she can already love two little people that she never met.

"Are you lost in that head of yours, hm?" Maura's voice disrupts her thoughts.

Jane shakes her head and puts a strand of raven hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes meeting Maura's green ones once again. Jane's is deep and fierce while Maura's sweet and vulnerable. Completely different yet a perfect match.

"I just can't wait to hold 'em." She smiles genuinely.

Maura intertwines their fingers and smiles back.

"I would really like that... If they ever decide to leave me."

...

A tall dark haired doctor enters the room after knocking. Jane sighs in relief when she hears the woman's voice. It's been 20 minutes since the last check up and Maura's contractions are getting closer and closer. The doctor puts her gloves on and asks Maura, politely, to open her legs. Maura does as asked, Jane's hands still in hers.

"Your cervix is finally dilated enough, Maura. I'm just going to call my team and we can start pushing, okay?" the woman says with a friendly grin.

"You hear that, Maur...They're coming." Jane leans in and presses her lips against Maura's. The honey blonde woman closes her eyes and kisses her wife, sweetly.

Another knock on the door and this time the doctor is followed by two nurses. Jane helps Maura settle in a comfortable position. The detective tries to arrange the pillows behind Maura. The M.E holds Jane's wrist and looks right into her eyes.

"Would you...please sit behind me?" her breathe uneven.

"Anything for my girl." Jane smiles as she climbs up on the bed and reclines on the pile of pillows.

Maura leans back, her back against Jane's front. She intertwines their fingers once again and rests the back of her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane kisses Maura's temple, smelling the lavender scent of her shampoo.

"Okay, are you ready, Maura?" the doctor asks and Maura nods in response.

"Then push!"

After a symphony of painful screams coming from Maura's mouth, a sound of crying fills the room. The honey blonde is panting, her cheeks burning from the effort she just made. Jane looks over Maura's head and spots a little human in the dark haired doctor's arms and she can't help but smile. Tears fills her eyes, making her vision a little blurred. The small doctor announces that it's a boys and gives him to the nurse to get him cleaned.

A few minutes later, another sound of crying. This one is more delicate, giving away the baby's gender. The second nurse holds the baby girl to get her cleaned as well.

Maura is completely exhausted and ends up blacking out against Jane.

...

When Maura comes to herself a little later, she opens her eyes. She slowly recognises the hospital room, but something is different. There are flowers on the night stand and a huge "Congratulations on the twins" sign hangs across the window. Her attention is stolen by a humming voice.

Jane sits on the big chair next to the bed, holding each baby in an arm and behind them, Izzy and Noah share the small guest's bed. Maura shifts on the bed and Jane lifts her eyes and looks at her. A broad smile appears on her face.

"Hey." Jane whispers

"Hey back." Maura smiles as well.

Jane looks from her kids behind her, to her twins and the to her wife.

"We have the most beautiful family in the world, you know?"

"Yes, I know. And I have the best wife in the world too." Maura adds.

"I love you." Jane whispers again.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **So do you want me to keep writing this story or do you want me to wrap it up and start the sequel? It's all up to you 3**

 **I want to thank you all for your incredible support, you're the best. I'll keep writing as long as you're with me.**

 **Please review and give suggestions.**

 **Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since Maura was discharged from the hospital and got the twins home. The first night was completely quiet and the twins slept throughout the night. But now, they are rebellious and apparently very determined to not let anyone in the household sleep. Jane holds Kate in her arms, bouncing from feet to feet trying, unsuccessfully, to calm the baby girl down. Maura sits on the rocking chair with Dylan resting on her chest. She runs her hand up and down his back, but he doesn't stop crying and screaming. Both woman are completely worn out, struggling to keep their eyes opened, they haven't slept nor eaten properly in days.

Izzy lays on her bed, her pillow covering her head and ears. She's been trying to sleep for the last 30 minutes, but her new brother and sister's screams wouldn't let her. She finally gives up, grabs her pillow and her blanket and gets up, heading to the twins room. The girl stops at the door and looks at her parents, feeling sorry for both of them. She makes a noise and Jane and Maura lift their eyes to face their daughter. Jane smirks as she continues to bounce, but Izzy frowns in response.

"Just wanna let you know that I'm gonna sleep in the living room tonight and tomorrow I'm gonna go to Grandma's. Gonna stay there till you learn how to tame these things." She points out to her siblings.

"I'm sorry, nugget." Jane whispers and closes her eyes. Maura is so tired that she can't even form a sentence, she just nods in her daughter's direction.

The honey blonde girl closes the door and walks towards the living room and makes herself comfortable on the large sofa.

 _Will I ever sleep again?_ she thinks to herself and sighs in frustration.

Noah reaches for his iPhone on his night stand and for his earplugs. He scrolls down his playlists and chooses a Arctic Monkeys song, turning up the volume as he lays back on his bed. Music is his safe place, and the only thing that helps him sleep.

Kate finally falls asleep in Jane's arms. The dark haired detective thanks God and put the little girl on her crib, covering the girl's body with a small blanket. She turns around and looks at Maura. The doctor is asleep in the chair and so is Dylan. Jane gets her phone in her back pocket and snaps a photo of her wife and son, a smile growing wide on her face. She gets closer to Maura and gets the baby boy from her arms, carefully not to wake him up again. Jane kisses his little forehead and places him on his crib, also covering him with a blanket.

Maura opens her eyes and smiles as she notices the silent in the room. She gets up from the chair and hug Jane from behind. The detective lays her hands on the fair skin of Maura's arms and smiles. The doctor rests her chin on the taller woman's shoulder and looks down at her sleepy baby.

"I'm incredibly tired, Jane." She whispers.

"So am I."

Jane turns around and wraps her arms around her wife's shoulder and kisses the top of her head. She turns the lights off and closes the door behind them, leading her sleepy wife towards their bedroom.

...

Jane opens her eyes and reaches for her phone.

 _ **8:30**_

The house is incredibly silent, no screaming, no crying, no running around. Jane can even hear the birds chipping, and the leafs moving with the wind. The detective lifts herself up and sits on the edge of the bed, looking for her fluffy flip flops with her feet. Maura is still asleep, her blonde tresses spread across her pillow. A ray of sunlight lights up her delicate bone structure, making her look like an angel. Jane smiles at her wife, and kisses her forehead, sweetly.

Jane puts her frizzy hair in a messy ponytail and head to the bathroom. Her arms are sore and she feels like she was hit by a huge truck. _Those twins could take down an army._ She thinks to herself while she brushes her teeth. The taste of mint makes Jane smile. She throws some water on her face and heads back into the bedroom, walking towards the door, carefully, not to wake Maura.

The silent still fills the house. _How is that even possible? Where the hell are they?_

The detective walks by Noah's room. He's sound asleep, his earplugs still in his ears. Izzy's bedroom is empty. Her sheets are on the floor as well as her duvet cover. _She slept on the couch._ Jane suddenly remembers.

Jane opens the door to the twins' bedroom and smiles. Frankie is there, on the rocking chair, holding one baby in each arm, humming an old lullaby. The twins are not asleep, but are very quiet, following their uncle's movements with their little sparkling eyes. The older Rizzoli reaches for her phone, but realises that she left it in her bedroom. Frankie finally notices his sister presence and smile in return.

"They are little angels." he whispers.

"You gotta see them at night. You'll change your opinion." Jane says as she enters the room and closes the door behind her

* * *

Noah and Izzy are at school, Jane and Frankie are grocery shopping and Kate and Dylan are sound asleep upstairs in their bedroom. Maura can finally appreciate some peace and quiet, while she googles the recipe to an old Italian dish. Apparently everyone's tired of Chicken Salad from Rialto and pizza from Mario's. She takes a sip of her warm green tea as she scroll the page down, making mental notes of the recipe.

The front door's knob turns and two agitated children fly into the house, a baseball in Noah's hands. Maura's eyes widen but before she can say anything, Noah throws it at his sister, and misses it. The ball flies through the living room and crashes into one of Maura's Chinese vases. Vase falls to the ground and breaks into pieces. Maura gasps and Izzy closes her eyes, waiting for a storm. Noah is paralysed, looking at his mother.

Maura struggles to stay calm, and eventually fails.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BALLS PLAYING BASEBALL INSIDE?" Maura's eyes were dark with anger and frustration.

"I..I..I'm so sorry mom." Noah looks like a puppy.

"YES, YOU BETTER BE SORRY."

Kate and Dylan start crying, Maura fights the urge to throw something at her son and screams some more as Jane and Frankie arrive, laughing and joking around. The Rizzoli siblings stop immediately and look around at the chaos.

"I knew it was too good to be true." she whispers to Frankie and turns to face her family. "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

 **I want to apologise for this horrible chapter, I just had absolutely no idea of what to write.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the last one, so get prepared for some big Rizzoli-Isles family drama at Sunday dinner.**

 **I'm already writing the first chapter of the sequel, but I need to come up with a name for the story. Any suggestions?**

 **Thank you again for sticking up with me and supporting me, it means the world. Keep the reviews coming!**

 **Xoxo,**


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, looks like everything is ready." Jane smirks and looks at Maura, who's taking the homemade Lasagna out of the oven. The doctor looks at her wife and frowns. She is still mad at the whole vase thing and she's still mad at Jane for not scolding their son.

"I know you're still mad at me, but I just did a pretty good job setting the table." Jane tries again and points out to the large wooden table in the dinning room. Maura looks over her shoulder at the table and turns her attention back to the lasagna without saying a word.

The dark haired detective rolls her eyes as she approaches her doctor. She snakes her arms around Maura's slim waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. Jane hates when Maura's mad.

"I'm sorry for not punishing Noah. I know how much you liked that vase and I promise you that I'm gonna try to glue it back together or something. And if I can't fix it, I'll buy you a new one, a even prettier one."

Maura can't help but smile at Jane's words. She knows that the detective won't be able to glue the pieces back together or to fix it in anyway. And she knows that she won't be able to buy a new one, but she appreciates the gesture. Maura turns around and cups Jane's cheeks with her hands.

"I forgive you." She presses her lips against the brunette's. "I just wanted him to respect our rules."

"He does. He never did this before, Maur. Come on, use that big brain of yours...he's doing this to get attention."

It all makes sense now, the sarcastic comebacks, the rebellious attitude. How could she not know?

Jane presses her lips against Maura's once again and tighten her grip on her waist.

"Just relax, babe, he'll be fine in no time."

"Ew, get a room you two." Izzy says as she walks into the kitchen.

Jane lets Maura go back to the lasagna and turns around to face her kid.

"We already have one." Jane shows her tongue to the girl.

"Then use it." The girl giggles. "Oh, but please lock the door for my sanity."

The three of them laugh out loud. Jane approaches the little honey blonde girl and involves her in a warm hug.

After a few minutes Angela rings the bell. Maura's eyes widen and she starts to freak out.

"They're two minutes early, Jane. What am I going to do? I'm not ready yet."

"Can you please relax? It's not like we're hosting a party to Queen Elizabeth." Jane says as she walks towards the door and opens it.

She's greeted by a bone crushing hug from Angela, a punch on her arm from Tommy and a "Yo, sis" from Frankie. Jane steps aside to let her family come in.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Angela asks looking around.

"Noah is in the living room with the twins and Izzy is upstairs finishing her homework."

"Really, Janie? You're making the poor girl do her homework now?" Angela looks at her daughter.

"Ma, do I need to remind you who I'm married to?" Jane smirks and holds in a giggle.

"I heard that, Jane." Maura comes out of the kitchen with a playful smile on her face. "Hello, Angela. Frankie, Tommy. Where's TJ?"

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "It's Lydia's night with him. I even asked but she said she'd already had plans."

"It's okay, Tommy. We can take the kids to the park whenever you can." Maura offers a gentle smile and the youngest Rizzoli smiles in return.

"I brought Cannoli! Found Nonna's old recipe in one of my drawers and I made them myself." Angela is smiling, all proud of herself.

"Congrats, Ma. They look fucking delicious." Jane is almost drooling over the pastry desserts.

"Language!" Maura scolds Jane. "And yes, Angela, they look quite delicious."

Angela smiles at their interaction. She loves those girls so much and being around them and around their happiness always cheers her up, no matter what. She can see that both of them are completely in love with each other, even after all this time.

"Thank you, my girls." The oldest Rizzoli hugs her daughter and her daughter-in-law and kisses their cheeks.

* * *

They sit around the table, eating and laughing as they share old memories and embarrassing moments. Frankie tells stories of how Jane always protected the when they were children. He even told them that Jane once punched the hell out of a kid for trying to steal his lunch money. Maura looks at her wife and her face melts. She knows that Jane's always been a hero, and it's one of the things she loves the most about her.

Noah gets in the game and shares embarrassing stories about Izzy. Maura and Jane laugh as they remember those moments. In return, Izzy shares things about her brother that makes her uncles laugh and her grandma's eyes widen.

Jane is in the middle of her story about how she met Maura when someone rings the bell. The dark haired detective looks around the table. _Maura, Frankie...2...Izzy, Noah, Ma...5 and Tommy..6._

"I wonder who that is, we're not waiting for a visit." Maura looks at her wife.

"Yeah." Jane nods "We're all here...Anyways, I'll get it."

Jane pushes her chair back and stands up, walking to the door. That must be one of the neighbours to ask her to sign something or drop something off. She runs her hands through her messy hair and opens the door. Jane gasps.

"Hi there, Janie." Frankie Sr greets his daughter.

"What the hell are you doing here? What makes you think that you're welcome in my house?" Jane's voice is steady and incredibly cold but extremely loud. She struggles not to fall to her feet and cry.

The commotion makes everyone rush to the door. Frankie holds his mother against him once he sees his father on the doorstep. Maura's face turns red with anger and Tommy has to hold her in place.

"I came here to..." He looks inside the house and he sees everybody standing there. His eyes finally meets with Izzy's green eyes and Noah's brown ones. He cleans his throat and then proceeds. "I came here to meet my grandchildren."

Jane's hands curls into fists and she breathes in and out slowly, trying to calm herself down and not punch her father.

" They are not your grandchildren." She spaces the words so he can hear her clearly.

"Come on, Janie. Don't do this..." Frankie Sr. tries to soothe the detective but it has the opposite effect on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did my back hurt your knife?" Jane's comeback is full of sarcasm.

"I came her to see my daughter and-"

"So now, after 19 years, I'm your daughter again? What happened to 'You're not my daughter. I didn't raise you to be gay?' You may have forgotten, but I never will." Tears begin to accumulate on Jane's dark chocolate eyes. She's so hurt and so vulnerable.

Maura finally gets aways from Tommy's strong arms and runs to Jane. She holds the detective's hand in hers and finally looks at the figure on her doorstep. The person who hurt her wife so much in the past. The person who made the love of her life think that she wasn't good enough. Maura feels the fire burning inside of her.

Frankie Sr. looks at Jane for a couple of seconds and then tries to look at the kids again, but his vision in blocked by Maura.

"You've done enough damage for today. You're not welcome in our home and you will never be. Please, go. Now." Maura's face is stern and her voice is steady.

The old man opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. He looks at Jane one last time and disappears into the night. Maura closes the door behind her and hugs Jane. The detective buries her forehead on the crook of Maura's neck and starts to shake uncontrollably. Maura holds her tight as Jane's warm tears fall on her neck. Angela's heart breaks and she starts to cry as well. Izzy looks at Frankie with puppy eyes, asking him what to do without saying a word. He puts one of his hands on her shoulder and the other one on Noah's.

"Okay, kiddos." He says, trying to put a smile on his face. "It's already past your bedtime. Let's go upstairs and get you guys ready." Frankie leads them upstairs and into their bedrooms.

Jane finally stops crying and lifts her head. Her brown eyes meet hazel ones and suddenly she feels lighter. Maura wipes the remaining tears with her thumbs and kisses her wife softly.

The four of them return to the family room. Jane and Maura sit next to each other on the couch and the brunette rests her head on the doctor's shoulder.

"How does he even know where we live?" Jane asks her question out loud, not directly to anyone.

Tommy's leg starts shaking non stop and he cracks his knuckles. It's his telling. Every time he's feeling guilty over something he does that. And Jane notices it.

"Tommy..." Jane lifts her head and stares at her brother. Maura and Angela follow Jane's eyes and stare at the youngest Rizzoli as well.

"I kinda told him..." He spills it out.

"What!?" Jane feels the anger taking control of her again. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know Janie..He called me and told me that he wanted to see you and meet the kids and I just told him to come over."

A tear falls from Jane's eyes. She feels so betrayed after her brother's confession. How could he do that to her? How could he hurt her like that?

"Do you have any idea of how much he hurt me?" Tommy nods negatively, so Jane continues. "He made me believe that there was something wrong with me. He made me believe that I was going to hell. I was so damn confused and he chose to abandon me, Tommy. He said so many horrible things to me, and sometimes I still hear his voice in my head. I cried myself to sleep for years. I tried to pretend that I was something that I'm not. And when Maura told me she had feelings for me, I fought so hard not to give in because I knew that I would have to face the fact that I was indeed gay. He made me feel ashamed of myself and he made me feel ashamed of loving someone so beautiful and so amazing to me. And I will never forgive him. Ever."

Tommy gets closer to his sister and hugs her as strong as he can.

"I'm so sorry, Janie. I had no idea." He kisses her temple and lets her go.

"It's okay, Tommy." She sighs deeply. "It's okay."

* * *

It's way past midnight, Jane does the last round, locking the front and back door of the house, checking the windows and arming the alarm system. She walks into the kitchen and pour a glass of water and makes some green tea to take to Maura. The dark haired detective yawns as she turns off the lights and head upstairs to her bedroom. On her way, she checks on her kids one last time, kissing their foreheads and whispering a goodnight.

Maura is already in bed, wearing her yoga pants and a white tank top to match. She lifts her eyes from the Medical Journal she's reading as Jane walks into the room. The doctor looks at Jane's hand and spots the warm tea. Jane hands it over to her and smiles softly.

"Do you want talk about it?" she asks, looking worried, as her fingers brushes Jane's.

"Not really." Jane gives another soft smile. She walks around the bed and pulls the covers so she can lay down under them.

"Can I ask you a question then?" Maura rests her tea cup on the night stand and turns to Jane. The detective raises her eyebrow. "It's not related to what happened earlier." The honey blonde woman adds.

"Okay."

"Did you really revise Izzy's homework?" Maura looks suspiciously at her wife.

"I..um...Yeah, I did. Why?" Jane rests against the headboard.

"Because she answered the question "Why does Saturn have rings around it?" with "God liked it so he put a ring on it." Maura can't help but laugh as the words come out of her mouth.

Jane looks at her and starts laughing too. "Oh my God! I would give her extra points for being that creative." The detective holds her stomach as she laughs even more.

Maura lifts herself and sits on Jane's stomach, straddling her hips. She cups Jane's cheeks with both of her hands and smile. The doctor leans in and presses her lips against Jane's. She slips her tongue between Jane's lips, exploring the inside of her mouth. Jane groans in frustration when their lips part. Maura caresses Jane's cheek with the back of her hand and smiles again.

"I am so proud of you Jane." Maura rests her hands on Jane's shoulders now, fair skin contrasting with olive. "I am so proud of the woman you are today, and of all the choices you've ever made. I am proud of being your best friend, your lover, your wife and I am proud of being loved by you." She kisses Jane softly and then continues. "You gave me the most precious gift I could ever receive: a family and for that I'll be forever grateful. You like me the best, even when I'm a complete mess. You make me feel beautiful and strong and safe. I honestly can't imagine how I'd make it through without you. You have no idea of how glad I am that you chose me to share your life with. I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Always have and always will."

Jane snakes her arms around Maura's waist and hugs her. She wipes the tears with her thumbs and kisses Maura all over her face, smiling widely.

"There's no one I'd rather spent my life with than you. You are the moon of my life, Maura Dorthea Isles, and I love you with all of my heart."

Maura smiles broadly and kisses her wife's forehead.

"You've been watching Game Of Thrones way too much." Maura pretends to be serious but can't hide her playful smile.

Jane pokes Maura's ribs lightly and they both laugh. "One does not simply watch Game of Thrones way too much."

Maura laughs as she slides off of Jane and makes herself comfortable in bed. She kisses the detective's cheek and whispers goodnight in her ear. The doctor turns the lights off and snakes her arm around Jane's waist.

"Maura?" Jane whispers.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for loving me." Jane says as she caresses Maura's arm.

"Always."

* * *

 **Soo, this is it, this is the end. I wanna thank each and everyone of you for following me throughout this story and for motivating me. This is my first fanfic ever and I'm really happy with the results.**

 **I'm already writing the sequel, so don't freak out. The Rizzoli-Isles family is coming back soon with new adventures, a trip to a fantastic place and lots of drama. Stay tuned.**

 **Please, don't forget to review. I really want to know your opinion.**

 **Last but not least, feel free to send me private messages and prompts. I'm always open.**

 **I love you,**

 **Carol s2**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone.

Unfortunately, this is not an update...yet. I just wanted to explain why I've been away for so long, I think you guys have the right to know.

I enrolled myself in some classes this past few months: Tv and Film production, Tv and Film animation and TV and Film screenwriting - this last one is going to help me so much with my fanfictions, I truly have learned a lot. I know I left you guys waiting, and I felt so, so guilty, but this was an oportunity of a lifetime and I had to take it.

Now, don't worry. I will keep writing the following titles: A Blast From The Past ; Teenage Love Affair ; How To Mend a Broken Heart and While You Were Sleeping.

About Family Matters: I will rewrite it, the entire thing. I was reading it the other day and it was so so bad, seriously guys, I don't know how you liked it (but thank you anyways). It was my very first fanfiction and I have gotten so much better at writing since then, so I decided that you deserve a decent thing.

Last but not least: I am opened to prompts. But I only write SwanQueen and Rizzles fanfiction, and I can write from K+ to M, whatever you want. You can either send me a private message here or dm me at twitter IHeartSKatic.

I'll be back home by May 15th and I'll start working on the fanfictions as soon as I unpack my bags and stuff (that'll probably last just a day).

Love you all,

Carol


End file.
